Lifestream
Story Sakura wakes up in the Highwind’s infirmary. Shizune hands are glowing green, healing Sakura. Jennifer was watching in amazement. Jennifer: How are you doing that? Shizune: This materia has the Heal spell on it. I can heal her injuries with this. Sakura: Ugh. What happened? Jennifer: Oh, good! You’re awake! Sakura: Hey, you work at the Gold Saucer. Why are you here? Jennifer: After Ian and, Mr. Logan essentially destroyed it, Ian offered me to join you guys. So here I am. Sakura: (Holding back anger) Oh. Great. Jennifer: Whenever you’re ready, the others are waiting for you on the bridge. Sakura: Right. Thanks. Shizune: Hold on! You are not fully healed yet. Sakura: Try and stop me. (Sakura gets up, pushing past Jennifer.) Sakura makes it to the bridge, where Kai, Ian, Logan, Kevin, Chopper and Sunder are. Ian: You’re alright! Sakura: Oh, like you care! (The airship starts to lower down to the ground.) Where are we? Kai: The Temple of Artemis. In it is something that could stop the storm. Sakura: Cool, I’m in! Chopper: I want to check up on Gwen. Sakura: Where’s Gwen? Kevin: At Mideel with John. He’s sick. Sakura: Well, he can handle himself. I’m going with you Kai. Ian: What? But you’re still injured. Sakura: I’ll be fine. Ian: I know. But I’m still going with you. Sakura: Seriously?! Neither Kai or I want you to come. Kai: Actually, we might need him. His chains could be useful in descending down into the temple. Sakura: Ugh! Fine! Don’t expect me to be happy about it. Kevin: As soon as we finish up at Mideel, we’ll be back. Kai: Let’s go. Kai, Ian and Sakura get off the Highwind, which takes off again. The group heads towards an ancient pyramid. They go inside, where there is a pedestal for the keystone. Kai puts the keystone on it, and it sinks into it. The floor collapses under them, and the three fall. End Scene Gwen is sitting by John’s side in the hospital, John still unresponsive. Gwen: Don’t worry, John. You’ll be back to your normal self in no time. (A nurse comes in.) Nurse: Doctor. Shinra is here. What do we do? Doctor: We be patient. If we’re lucky, they’ll just pass by. Gwen: I’ll handle it. Doctor: No! It is much too dangerous for a young lady like you. Gwen: Oh, really? Try and stop me. Gwen runs out, and enters the main part of the city. She runs into Driscoll, Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle. Driscoll: Well, well. It is one of the traitors. So our sources were correct. Where is he? Rhomboid: Yeah. We have orders to do what is called, “execute” him. Octagon: Boid. I believet that simply means to blast and kill him. Rhomboid: Oh, that I can do. Octagon: I believe that the presence of this Avalanche wench means that we do not have to ask permission to open fire and kill her as well? Driscoll: You have permission to open fire. Rhomboid: Whoo-eeh! (Octagon and Rhomboid pull out large blasters, and open fire at Gwen. Gwen raises a mana shield, which begins to crack from the attacks.) Gwen: Ugh! Need help! Nanomech! (Red materia glows from her pocket, as Nanomech comes out.) Stop them! Nanomech flies over to Octagon, firing a bioelectric blast, destroying his blaster. The explosion knocks Octagon down. Nanomech blasts Rhomboid’s blaster, the same thing happening. Driscoll pulls out a blaster, firing at Nanomech, who dodges with ease. Gwen fires mana disks at Driscoll, who dodges with ease. He fires at Gwen, who dodges and throws mana disks. Driscoll charges in, going to punch her. She blocks it with a mana shield, and pushes Driscoll back with mana. The Vreedles get up, and pull out pistols, firing at Gwen. She raises a shield, as Nanomech fires more bioelectric blasts. Then, the ground shakes, an earthquake occurring. They all fall to the ground, flat on their faces. Gwen: Ow! What? (The earthquake becomes more violent, as Driscoll tries to stand, falling back down instantly.) Nanomech! (Nanomech glows red, and returns to the materia. She creates a mana platform, and starts running towards the hospital.) Driscoll: Stop her! (The Vreedles point their blasters at her and fire.) The Highwind flies overhead, seeing the buildings shaking. Chopper: What’s that? An earthquake? Logan: No. The Lifestream is breaking through. Kevin: Sunder! Get us down as close as you can! Rook! Get on the loading dock! Extend a cable and pull her up! Rook: Yes sir! (An explosion occurs, as the airship shakes. They look outside, seeing Diagoneir flying towards them.) What is that?! Chopper: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Logan: Get down there! We’ll cover you! (Logan, Chopper and Rook run down.) Kevin: (On intercom) Sixsix! Sevenseven! Get to the loading dock! We have a situation! They make it to the loading dock, where Diagoneir is flying towards the airship. Logan swings his claws, releasing Air Claws. Diagoneir’s body lights on fire, the Air Claws doing nothing. Chopper shifts to Jump Point, and jumps out at Diagoneir. He shifts to Arm Point, and thrusts his palm forward. Diagoneir knocks Chopper away, and he falls, shifting to Brain Point. Rook fires a cable, catching Chopper, as he dangles over the city. The ground splits, as green water, the Lifestream rushing to the surface. Gwen is carrying John, when she’s caught in the Lifestream. Driscoll and the Vreedles are caught as well. Chopper: Gwen! Rook starts pulling Chopper up, as Sixsix and Sevenseven fire blasters at Diagoneir. Diagoneir takes them, and prepares to launch a fire laser. Sixsix has a hand come out of his shoulder, and throws a grenade, going in its mouth. It explodes, and Diagoneir roars in pain. Sevenseven continues his blaster fire, as Logan unleashes another Air Claw. Chopper: Lower me back down! Rook: We don’t know what the Lifestream will do to you! Chopper: My mutated DNA will protect me! Now send me down! (Diagoneir rams the airship again, as it starts to smoke.) Rook: I need to pull you up! You are needed up here! (Rook pulls Chopper back up, and Chopper pulls out red materia.) Chopper: Articguana! Chopper summons Articguana, who fires a freeze ray at Diagoneir. Diagoneir is hit, and roars again, then flies off. Chopper: We need to help Gwen! Logan: There’s not much more we can do for him. Let’s get inside! They run inside, Chopper staying outside. They see Eddy working frantically to repair the engine. Eddy: Rook! Thank goodness! I need help! (Rook runs over, examining it.) Rook: What happened to Jury Rigg? Logan: I borrowed it. Jury Rigg! (His materia glows, Jury Rigg being summoned.) Jury Rigg: RA RA RA RA RA! (Jury Rigg then starts working frantically.) End Scene In the Lifestream, John and Gwen are floating. Red materia floats out of Gwen’s pocket, dissolving into the Lifestream. Then, the Omnitrix starts beeping. Omnitrix: System reboot complete. Initiating host purification. A jolt of electricity goes through John’s body, and he wakes up, gasping. He realizes he’s underwater, and sees Gwen floating there. John turns into Ripjaws, and grabs her, swimming up. Driscoll, Octagon and Rhomboid start to mutate. Kevin is on the bridge with Sunder. Kevin: Are we flight worthy? Sunder: I know one thing. We can’t go any higher. If we go to land, we’ll be grounded for a while. Kevin: You better fix this, Rook. Jury Rigg: RA RA RA RA RA! (Jury Rigg finishes fixing, and Logan recalls him.) Logan: Good as new. Rook: Kevin! We are good! Kevin: Take us up! Sunder: Right! (The airship gains altitude, Chopper still on the loading dock.) Chopper: No! They’re still down there! Ripjaws then jumps out of the water, carrying Gwen. He then shifts to Cloudnine, Gwen laying comfortably on his back. Cloudnine then flies up, and puts Gwen onto the loading dock. Chopper: John! (Cloudnine then flies off.) Where you going?! Cloudnine flies off, shifting to Cannonbolt. He curls up and spins, falling back down towards the Lifestream. He then shifts to Chromastone, flying right above the water, and into the distance. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin *Highwind Crew **Sunder **Rook **Shizune **Eddy **Jennifer Nocturne **Sevenseven **Sixsix *Doctor *Nurse Villains *Turks **Driscoll **Vreedle Brothers ***Octagon Vreedle ***Rhomboid Vreedle Aliens Summoned by Gwen *Nanomech (destroyed) In Wild *Diagoneir (first re-appearance) Summoned by Chopper *Articguana Summoned by Logan *Jury Rigg Used by John *Ripjaws *Cloudnine *Cannonbolt *Chromastone Trivia *John regains consciousness. *It's revealed that John has access to the Master Control, able to access all aliens in the Codon Stream, where the destroyed aliens go to. **He has access to all previously destroyed aliens now. *Diagoneir takes the place of Ultimate WEAPON. *Argit is the only member of the Highwind Crew not to appear. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF